


En chanson

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Petit OS après l'émission de Vendredi 5 Mai, inspirée par Yann, Martin et sa guitare..





	En chanson

Yann trépignait d'impatience alors que l'équipe se mettait en place derrière lui. L'émission d'aujourd'hui allait être particulière. Son regard se porta sur son reporter Martin Weill qui le lui rendit avec un petit au coin des lèvres. Il le voyait se tordre les mains, nerveux, malgré ses yeux brillants et rieurs qui se posaient sur lui. 

Il salua tout le monde quand le direct commença et taquina directement Martin, faisant allusion à son côté saltimbanque. Le jeune homme s'agita mais son regard était toujours aussi tendre et Yann se sentit fondre devant les rougeurs qui avançaient sur les joues rondes du reporter. Il lui tendit sa guitare et se retint juste de poser sa main sur son épaule comme il lui arrivait si souvent de le faire. Il n'y pouvait rien, dès que le jeune homme apparaissait dans son champs de vision, il avait irrésistiblement besoin de le toucher; de sentir sa peau, son corps sous ses doigts. 

L'émission commença et Yann s'évertua à déstresser son journaliste en le faisant rire dès qu'il pouvait. Il se moqua gentiment de l'italien de Valentine et savoura le rire doux et rauque de Martin qui résonna à côté de lui. Il était assez rare de l'entendre éclater de rire aussi spontanément, il se faisait toujours le plus discret possible. Il aimait créer ce genre de réactions chez Martin. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand il visualisa les autres réactions qu'il aimerait créer chez le jeune homme. Il lui jeta de nombreux regards en coin pendant l'émission, incapable se détourner de lui plus de quelques secondes. Il l'avait à peine entendu chanter aux répétitions de l'émission et jamais au cours des soirées qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble. Il appréhendait l'effet que cela aurait sur lui.

Il savait que Camélia Jordana était une proche d'Hugo et Martin, il s'attendait à ce que l'accueil soit chaleureux mais il vient quand même se placer derrière Martin et poser une main sur le haut de son dos, presque possessive alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne retint pas la pique jalouse qui s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle vantait le côté lumineux du reporter. Il sentit les yeux pétillants de malice de la jeune chanteuse se poser alternativement sur Martin et lui alors qu'il blaguait sur leur complicité. Il se sentait frémir alors que l'expression de Martin s'était plus intense, attentive. Il apprécia qu'il ne fasse de remarques ambiguës sur son amie comme Hugo. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs qu'il y avait un peu plus que de l'amitié entre Camélia et le strasbourgeois, bien que ce dernier soit en couple. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas la comédienne de passer sa main dans les cheveux bruns du chanteur d'un soir, et de tenir si près de lui que leurs bras se frôlaient. Martin ne lui rendait pas ses gestes d'affection cependant et dès que les reportages venaient se substituer au direct, il se penchait vers Yann et ils se perdaient en discussion. 

Quand vint le moment de la chanson, Yann rappela l'histoire de la photo Instagram, faisant semblant de ne pas se souvenir de qui elle venait. Comme s'il n'avait pas épié ce compte, comme s'il n'avait pas commenté chaque fait et geste du reporter cet été là, comme si la jalousie ne l'avait pas envahi en le voyant si beau, si désirable, si ..loin. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu envie de se transporter là où ils étaient pour embrasser ces lèvres au goût de sel et de soleil. Il se rappelait chaque sensation qu'il avait éprouvé ces jours-là. Il se rappelait tout aussi bien la dent de requin qu'il avait offert au reporter à son retour, avant son départ : son rire enfantin, son sourire taquin et les yeux fatigués mais brillants. Les bureaux étaient en désordre par le déménagement, le changement de chaîne et Martin dans son bureau, bronzé et radieux était si lumineux que Yann avait eu envie de l'embrasser là, parmi les cartons. Ce désir n'était jamais parti et il espérait que Martin l'entendrait ce soir. 

"Ce jour-là, tu m'as fait rêver, tu m'as fait voyager." Toute la table éclata de rire et Martin rougit gêné. Mais un éclat particulier anima ses yeux noisettes. 

Yann poussa la plaisanterie en révélant que l'apprenti chanteur avait usé de son pot de miel avant de chanter et il éclata de rire devant la réaction de son envoyé spécial. Les taquineries et moqueries douces étaient la base de leur relation, cela avait toujours été le cas, et pour Yann, c'était unique. Il poussa ses lèvre sur l'embout du pot de miel là où celles de Martin s'était posé quelques instants plus tôt et l'érotisme de son geste le prit par surprise, il se sentit déstabilisé et il croisa les prunelles brunes qui s'étaient soudain assombries. Il laissa les deux jeunes gens chanter et se sentit soudain perdre pied en entendant la voix rauque et sensuelle qui s'échappait de la gorge de l'homme qui lui faisait tant d'effet. 

Il était tout simplement irrésistible. Il sentit ses doigts accrocher le bord de la table et sa respiration se faire plus laborieuse. Quand ils finirent leur chanson, Martin se tourna immédiatement vers lui, cherchant son approbation. Le présentateur sentit son coeur battre plus fort et il s'empressa d'exprimer haut et fort son approbation. 

"Il ne la rate jamais d'habitude." affirmait Hugo. 

"Mais oui c'était super, mais il était tout stressé." Martin lui jeta un regard un coin. Le plus vieux s'inquiéta de savoir s'il l'avait vexé. 

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne t'étais pas foutu de ma gueule depuis le début." répliqua le parisien en riant. 

Le reste de l'émission se passa dans la bonne humeur mais Yann avait du mal à se concentrer. Son regard semblait aimanté par Martin, et l'autre homme n'était pas en reste. Le présentateur avait l'impression que le reporter pouvait voir les pensées qui agitaient son cerveau. Il inspirait sincèrement que ce n'était pas le cas. Il bafouillait d'autant plus que la proximité entre Camélia et Martin commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. 

Au moment de la dernière chanson, il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à fixer Martin, hypnotisé par l'éclat de ses yeux quand il chantait. Alors que l'équipe quittait le plateau dans la bonne humeur, Martin lui murmura à l'oreille, presque inquiet. "Alors tu as aimé?" Il acquiesça, la gorge soudainement sèche, incapable de sortir le moindre son. Le regard de Martin se fit inquisiteur et il posa une main sur son bras. 

"Attends-moi d'accord?" Il se précipita ensuite vers Camélia avec qui il échangea quelques mots alors qu'Hugo venait les rejoindre. Camélia jeta un regard pétillant vers le présentateur et Hugo fit lui aussi un léger hochement de tête en sa direction, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Yann soupçonnait fortement le jeune reporter d'être au courant de son penchant pour son ami, il y avait fait plusieurs fois illusions et alors que Martin chantait ce soir, il n'avait cessé de lui jeter des regards en coin comme pour jauger sa capacité à réfréner ses pulsions. Il avait plutôt pas mal réussi alors que le désir était monté lentement, tortueusement le long de la soirée. Il lui tardait d'être seul pour tenter de recouvrer ses esprits. Il baissa la tête en voyant Camélia passer une énième fois la main dans la chevelure ébouriffée du jeune parisien, il aurait tant aimé pouvoir faire ça lui aussi. Il détourna le regard et rentra dans sa loge pour se changer. 

Il venait d'enfiler son sempiternel sweatshirt, quand Martin entra dans sa loge après avoir frappé à la porte. 

"Tu pars déjà?"

Il ne s'était pas changé et Yann remarqua à nouveau à quel point ce t-shirt noir lui allait bien. Il faisait ressortir sa peau hâlée, son air juvénile et surtout ses grains de beauté qui parsemaient joyeusement son visage si expressif. Il avait encore sa guitare à la main. 

"Euh oui.. peut-être. Pourquoi.. tu veux rester?" il avait conscience de bafouiller, comme à son habitude quand Martin était dans le coin. Le reporter lui sourit, creusant d'adorables fossettes dans ses joues rondes. 

"Bah oui pourquoi pas? Hugo et Cam sont occupés pour l'instant. Je me suis dit que j'allais te faire un petit boeuf puisque tu as tellement insisté pour que je joue ce soir." 

Ils rirent tous les deux, Yann tenta de chasser les frissons qui s'étaient emparés de lui à la perspective d'entendre chanter son employé à nouveau. Il ouvrit leurs boissons et pour tenter de masquer son trouble, prit une photo qu'il posta sur les réseaux sociaux pour achever cette soirée taquine et faire sourire à nouveau le journaliste. Pendant qu'il le berçait de sa voix chaude et grave, il tentait de graver dans sa mémoire chaque trait de son visage, la courbe de ses lèvres, l'emplacement de ses grains de beauté. Il avait l'impulsion folle de se lever et d'aller les embrasser, les uns après les autres. Martin le repartait par-dessus son instrument, les orbes brunes en quête de vérité. 

Quand il eut terminé, le présentateur se savait plus trop comment réagir, ni ce que sa voix nouée par le désir et l'émotion allait lui laisser émettre. 

"C'était très bien.. il ne manquait plus le sable chaud et la mer.." 

"Il faudrait que tu viennes en vacances avec nous pour ça.." le regard de Martin s'était fait plus sombre, et Yann sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. 

"Je ne voudrais pas te déranger en pleine séance de drague avec guitare sur la plage." 

"Je te l'ai dit, il n'y avait qu'une poubelle en face de moi." Ils rirent tous les deux. Avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il avait bougé, Yann était allé s'asseoir à côté de Martin, qui s'était remis à gratter les cordes de sa guitare en chantonnant doucement. Leurs genoux se touchèrent et sa voix dérailla légèrement. L'atmosphère changea et le temps sembla se suspendre en même temps qu'elle se chargeait d'électricité. Yann posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme, et la musique s'arrêta. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, et sans qu'ils sachent qui l'avaient initié, leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées en un baiser ravageur. Les mains agrippées dans les cheveux de l'autre, leurs langues s'effleuraient avec une force timide. Yann poussa le reporter à s'allonger sur la canapé, calant son corps contre le sien. Une de ses mains vint lentement quitter la chevelure brune pour s'égarer le long du corps musclé de son compagnon, trop heureuse s'explorer un territoire qu'elle avait longtemps désiré sans l'exprimer.

"Si j'avais su que me voir chanter te ferait autant d'effet, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.." murmura Martin contre sa bouche, joueur.

"Tu savais très bien l'effet que ça me ferait.." grommela le présentateur alors qu'il tentant de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture.

"Je l'espérais." avoua Martin, les joues rosies par l'embarras et le désir mêlés. Yann l'embrassa avec douceur alors que leurs hanches commençaient à se mouvoir l'une contre l'autre. Leurs désirs pressés ainsi déclenchaient des étincelles sous leurs paupières maintenant closes. La chaleur que le plaisir déclenchait brûlait leurs épidermes et leurs mouvements se firent moins précis, plus désordonnés. Yann avait enfoui son visage au creux de l'épaule de son amant, savourant l'odeur de son parfum et se délectant de ses gémissements de plaisir. Les siens étaient étouffés par le cou si tentateur qu'il ne parvenait pas à arrêter de mordiller et d'embrasser, le plaisir lui enlevant toute retenue. Leurs bassins ne se quittaient plus et l'orgasme finit par les cueillir tous les deux, annihilant tout ce qui n'était pas l'homme qu'ils tenaient contre leur corps. 

Ils reprirent difficilement leur souffle et se séparèrent à regret. Ils étaient encore au plateau de tournage et il fallait rentrer. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et Martin vint cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de son patron quand il vit l'inquiétude envahir ses yeux azurs. 

"On se voit plus tard pour le rappel?" Il sourit en entendant un petit rire s'échapper des lèvres fines. L'affection brillait dans son regard. Il quitta la loge, plein d'entrain, le cœur léger et amoureux. Yann partit un peu plus tard, quand les battements dans sa poitrine s'étaient fait plus ordonnés et sa joie contenue. 

Alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à son taxi, il se rendit compte qu'il fredonnait la chanson que Martin lui avait chanté, juste pour lui. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi on disait que l'amour est plus beau en chanson. 

 

 

Fin


End file.
